Don't Mess With My love
by Reno Is Hott
Summary: This is my first song fic. I didn't have the words so I memorized the words so dun blame me!


Don't Mess With My Love

Sora ran through to her bedroom and burst through the door and landed on her bed. Her best friend, Mimi had just taken the love of her life away from her. Matt Ishida was the only one she cared for. 'Mimi? How could she? What kind of friend is she?' Sora thought through her tears and sorrow.

I thought you were a friend of Mine

But I was wrong

You tried to fit into the arms where I belong

You moved right in behind my back

When you knew all along that he was mine from the start

Sora stood up and walked out of her house. She walked to the park and sat there, thinking of all the wonderful times she had with Matt. He changed her life and without him she would be a different person. Now he is all gone. 

He is everything to me

And you know we're meant to be

He's my baby.

Don't mess with my love

Mimi rested her head on Matt's shoulder and sighed with happiness in her heart. She knew what she did to Sora, but she couldn't help it, she just HAD to flirt and she just HAD to have him. She knew Sora would end up with Tai anyways, she thought they were a good couple. Matt wasn't so sure about this, he saw the look in Sora 's eyes when he told her he was with Mimi now. 

Friends don't do what you do

There's no excuse

Take everything I own 

Ooh just leave that boy alone

He's my baby

Don't mess with my Love

Matt got up and held Mimi close, but he was so uncomfortable around her. He was comfortable enough with Sora when he held her close and kissed her, but not with Mimi. 'Maybe it's the perfume' he thought as he headed toward the fancy restaurant that Mimi insisted on going to. 'Sora would just go to the nearest Mc Donald's, not some fancy octopus place.' He thought. 'Wait a minute I'm with Mimi now forget about her Ishida.' He thought. 

You came right over and looked in my eyes

You said the stories were rumors and lies

I wish I could believe in you

But I'm sorry to say

He told me the truth.

Sora sighed as she walked down the sidewalk alone. She kept on thinking about Matt, she still loved him and she was happy that he was happy. She had a dark feeling though, she asked herself over and over again why would her best friend ever do this to her? She just shook her head with no answer and kept on walking. 

He is everything to me

And you know we're meant to be

He's my baby 

Don't mess with my love

Sora looked in the window of the most expensive restaurant in Odiba, Japan. She spotted Matt and Mimi in the window. A pang of jealousy spreaded over her. She gritted her teeth and kept on walking. 

Take everything I own

Ooh just leave that boy alone

He's my baby

Don't mess with my love

Matt looked around the restaurant uncomfortably. He just didn't fit in with these fancy dress rich people. He spotted Sora walking past the restaurant. He had an urge to get up and go after her and finally decided to when the waiter came. "May I take your order please?" he said in a heavy French accent. "Oh can I have the Dé crussainté please?" Mimi said in a sweet voice. Matt looked confused. The wait pointed his pointy, sharp noise at Matt. "Um.What she said?" he said confused. After eating their appetizers Matt decided to go to Sora 's house. "Um. Excuse me." Matt said. Mimi nodded and kept on eating her salad in small bite delicately. Matt secretly rolled his eyes towards the ceiling and left to the restroom. When at the restroom he slipped away to the front door, and walked out casually. He ran all the ways to Sora 's apartment. 

~.~.~.~

Sora on her couch sighing. Suddenly the doorbell rang, she jumped up to answer the door. She saw Matt there with his hands in his pockets keeping his cool. "Sora I'm sorry what happened and I really want you back can you forgive me?" Sora saw the honesty in those adoring blue eyes [ *-*]"Of course" she said flinging her arms around him. He lifted her head and kissed her. He whispered the three magic word she will cherish forever "I love you." 

The end :D


End file.
